Photovoltaic solar panels, or solar modules, are an increasingly popular means of generating renewable power via the photovoltaic effect. Recently, there has been a wide proliferation of solar projects of all sizes, from small residential installations to large utility scale power production.
Because solar modules need maximum exposure to sunlight to operate efficiently, they are often installed on the rooftops of structures or buildings. Rooftops are convenient installation locations because they typically represent unused space on a structure. Rooftops are also less prone to vandalism or theft than locations that are accessible from the ground. While rooftops are often good locations to install solar modules, they introduce a number of complications into the installation process. For instance, rooftop installations introduce increased risk of water leakage as components are fixed through roofing membranes and into structural members below. Rooftop surfaces are often visible and require a smooth, level installation, which is often at odds with the undulating, settled surfaces common in roof surfaces. Working on roof surfaces typically introduces numerous access and safety challenges which must be overcome, and therefore limiting the amount of time for installation or maintenance on the roof is highly advantageous to an installer. Furthermore, installing solar panels on tiled roofs may be especially challenging because the materials used for typical roof tiles may not be capable of structurally supporting solar installations.